Tanzanite
Tanzanite (German: Tansanit) is a guard of the Ore Tribe. During the events of Sky of Stone, he is under the influence of a shadow stone, making him a serious threat to Geb, Iris, and Sedna. He accompanies them to Spectralia's cave bottom, where he is severely injured by Alastor, and eventually dies from these wounds. Biography Pre-Series Two months before the events of the main series, Tanzanite's companion fell into the abyss. Tanzanite, refusing to believe his companion was dead without evidence, climbed down into the pit. There, he found the black stone, and Amethyst said that he returned changed and more aggressive. Sky of Stone Tanzanite is first shown defending his tribe against Geb, Sedna, and Iris, although he does it by almost killing Iris. Before he does, however, Heimdall stops him and suggests taking the group to Enki. On the way, Tanzanite is angered by Geb asking about minerals having to do with names of the tribe, thinking that the Earth Elm disrespected them. Again, Heimdall stops the conflict. Once they meet Enki, Tanzanite is assigned to guard the group while Shimmer is being healed and is given permission to kill if he considers it necessary. Tanzanite accepts, and brings the group to Amethyst, his wife and a healer. Amethyst sends him out grocery shopping, mostly to get him out of the way of her work. She also tells Iris to leave, so that she wouldn't have to watch Shimmer's toe being removed. When Iris and her friends travel to the lower tunnels, despite Amethyst's warnings, they hear Tanzanite threatening a boy, Karzelek, telling him to scream for help or else he would hurt him and his companion. Iris and Sedna run to fight him off, but Tanzanite collapses the tunnel. However, during the fight, Iris grabbed his black stone, which he used mainly as a weapon. She shows it to Amethyst, who tells them about Tanzanite's past. Iris and Sedna go to tell Chief Enki about what happened, and Enki gives them permission to search the pit and find out about Tanzanite's black stone, with the condition that Tanzanite accompanies them. They decide to go the next day, in order to get rest before then. While Iris is sleeping, she hears footsteps, which belong to Tanzanite trying to retrieve his black stone. After a small tussle, Iris lies, saying she doesn't have his stone, and informs him about their mission. The next day, they go down to the pit along with Beryl. At the bottom, their lights are extinguished and they are left in utter darkness for a moment. Stonebreaker roars, making the darkness even more frightening. When the lights turn on again, Tanzanite is shown with five deep slashes across his chest. Heimdall checks that Tanzanite is still alive, and Khya and Alastor appear. Alastor goads Tanzanite over the loss of his companion, and Tanzanite hatefully replies that if he had his stone, he would kill the shadow. Alastor gleefully reveals that Iris had the stone, and Tanzanite tries to attack Iris to retrieve it. Halfway to her, he dies. Forest of Flames Text Appearance Tanzanite has a large built due to his Ore Tribe ethnicity and an overall blue hue - thus his name "Tanzanite". Personality Like most Ore Elmen, Tanzanite is hostile towards members of other tribes, and even more aggressive after finding the black stone that amplifies his negative emotions. Still, he grudgingly follows Heimdall's orders. He is very persistent when it comes to killing Iris and the others and lets them know whenever he can, although his wife, Amethyst, insists that he wasn't always like that. When around her, Tanzanite doesn't seem to be as irritable as usual. Companion and Magic Tanzanite's companion - a male animal of unknown name and species - died falling down Spectralia's cave wall, hinted at by Alastor (Kyanite) to have been caused by him. Tanzanite doesn't talk about him much, but Enki believes Tanzanite is this loyal to his chief because Enki had let him stay a guard afterwards. Family Tree Relationships Amethyst Amethyst is Tanzanite's wife. She seems to know him very well, and he isn't as aggressive towards her as he is around most other people. She seems to be the one "in charge" of the relationship, as he tends to follow her orders. Iris Iris and Tanzanite despised each other from the moment they met. Iris hates that Tanzanite was assigned to be their guard, and says that he would probably push her into the abyss just out of spite. Tanzanite dies trying to attack her and retrieve his stone. Alastor/Kyanite When Alastor was still an Ore Elm named Kyanite, he seemed to have been of a lower rank than Tanzanite, or at the very least, Tanzanite used to boss him around. At one point, Tanzanite assigned him to three night shifts in a row, which is eventually the reason Kyanite becomes Alastor and kills Tanzanite's companion (and later on, Tanzanite himself). Tanzanite is unaware of the connection though, and expresses a deep hatred towards Alastor once it's revealed to him. Quotes "Give ... give it back to me ... thief ..." - Tanzanite's last words "I ... I hate you... I would ... I would kill you. If I had my ... stone ... " - to Alastor Trivia * Tanzanite is the blue variety of the mineral Zoisite. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ore Tribe Characters Category:Guards Category:EE1 Characters Category:Mentioned in EE2 Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased